Nikki Senses
by EverlastingEvanescence
Summary: Nerris and Nikki are captured by the Wood Scouts in an attempt to get some information on Camp Campbell. However, one thing that the Wood Scouts didn't count on was Gwen and her Nikki Senses.


**Nikki Senses**

"You'll never get away with this!" Nikki shouted, spitting at her and Nerris' captor, Pikeman. She and Nerris were bound to a tree with a rope, with the other wood scouts, Snake, Jermy, and Petrol surrounding them.

"ACK! You'll pay for that you wild animal!" Pikeman yelled before trying to wipe the spit off of his blemished face. While he was distracted, Nikki and Nerris started whispering to each other.

"So, what are we going to do now, Nikki?"

"We wait for Gwen to come and save us."

"What is Gwen going to do?" Nerris asked, looking at Nikki like she had just tried to eat her own mattress.

"Gwen is super strong and cool! She can take care of these losers easy," Nikki explained, her eyes going starry eyes thinking of her mother figure, Gwen. Their relationship had grown since their Netflix binge a week ago.

"Well even if that were true, how will she even know where we are?" Nerris asked, still not entirely on board with Nikki's logic.

"Oh, she grew this thing she calls a 'Nikki Sense'. If she thinks that I'm in trouble, she'll find and save me," Nikki explained, with stars in her eyes while Nerris rolled hers.

"Nikki, do you not hear how stupid that sounds? There's no such thing as a 'Nikki Sense'," Nerris countered.

"See, now you're sounding like Neil," Nikki said, shaking her head in disappointment before an arrow flew above her head, nearly hitting her in the center of her head.

"HELLO!? Captors here, waiting to torture you for information," Pikeman shouted, waving his arms to get Nerris' and Nikki's attention. They turned to face Pikeman and glared at him.

"I don't know what the hell you think we know, but we'll never tell you anything!" Nikki reiterated, banging her legs on the ground for emphasis. Nerris agreed by blowing the members of the Wood Scouts a raspberry.

"You brats are going to regret the day you-"

"Hey, does anyone else feel a dark aura right behind them?" Jermy asked, looking around for the source of the chill running down his spine.

"Shut up Jermy! Now, where were…we?" Pikeman chastised before looking behind him after feeling a hand on his shoulder. When he turned around, his eyes nearly bulged out of his head when he saw one of the Camp Campbell counselors, Gwen, looking at him with a glare and a piece of steel pipe in her hands.

"So Pikeman…keep going. What were you going to do to Nikki and Nerris?" Gwen said with enough venom to make a King Cobra jealous, while threateningly waving the pipe in her hands.

"Uhh…well…we were…going to let them go and not harm them at all," Pikeman stuttered out, untying Nikki and Nerris while looking at Gwen with a pleading look in his eyes while sweating bullets. However, Gwen's angry expression did not fade. "You're not buying this, are you?" Pikeman asked before Gwen walked closer to Pikeman and the other Wood Scouts with the pipe clutched firmly in her hand.

"NOT THE FACE!"

**Back at the Mess Hall…**

"Hey David, do you know Gwen went?" Neil asked, turning his attention away from the black and white horror movie that was playing.

"No, I don't actually. She just grabbed a pipe, and left saying that she was going to check on Nikki," David explained, not taking his eyes off of the movie.

"Oh, never thought she would actually give a shit about any of us," Max responded, not really paying attention to the conversation before the topic was dropped and attention was back on the movie.

**With Gwen, Nikki, and Nerris…**

"AND…IF…YOU…EVER…HURT…THEM…AGAIN…I…WILL…KILL…YOU!" Gwen yelled, in between hits with the pipe onto the Wood Scouts. Nikki and Nerris were looking on, and while Nikki was excited and cheering on Gwen, Nerris was looking on with a look of surprise and fear.

"So…should we stop her?" Nerris asked.

"No, I think she's got this under control," Nikki responded, not taking her eyes off of Gwen beating up the Wood Scouts.

"No, I mean should we stop her from killing the Wood Scouts? She looks like she's not going to stop anytime soon, and I don't think we need the police here again," Nerris explained. Nikki sighed and ran up to Gwen, hugging her by the back.

"Gwen, you can stop now. Me and Nerris are OK," Nikki whispered soothingly to her mother figure. Gwen started to relax and move away from the Wood Scouts, who were cowering and covered in bruises and blood, but still very much alive.

"Alright, you're lucky I didn't go all out on you assholes. Get the hell out of this camp and if I EVER see you so much as look at Nikki and her friend the wrong way, what just happened will feel like a walk in the park," Gwen threatened, glaring at the Wood Scouts, who nodded in understanding and ran off in fear. Gwen exhaled before giving Nikki a hug.

"I'm glad you're OK, Nikki," Gwen said, as she rubbed Nikki's back before she saw Nerris standing there, looking at her. Gwen extended her right arm with Nerris running into Gwen's outstretched arm. "I'm happy you're OK too, Nerris."

"Nikki was right about you," Nerris stated, still hugging Gwen.

"Oh really? And what did she say about me?" Gwen asked playfully, ruffling Nikki's hair.

"She said you were really cool and that you would save us, and I have to say, you exceeded my expectations, so congratulations," Nerris said with a big smile on her face. Gwen responded with a chuckle, and ruffling Nerris' hair causing her hat to fall to the ground.

"Thanks, Nerris, I honestly just sensed that Nikki was in trouble and knew I had to at least check on you guys," Gwen answered while Nerris was picking up her hat. When Nerris heard that, Nikki looked at Nerris with a smirk on her face that read 'I told you so'. "Well anyway, we should all get back to camp before David starts having a conniption fit," Gwen said, with Nikki holding her hand and Nerris following close behind as the three left the forest and headed towards the mess hall.


End file.
